A magia do Amor
by Bruninha Chan
Summary: Shaoran termina com a Sakura sem motivo aparente, anos depois mais acontecimentos estranhos ocorrem e Tomoyo é levada por uma criatura desconhecida, então Eriol arranja uma solução, mas ele precisa de ajuda.De quem? Terceiro cap. online.
1. Default Chapter

Um ano depois dos acontecimentos coma carta vácuo Shaoran termina com Sakura e ela fica arrasada...Muito tempo depois Sakura vive bem até ser atacada por uma criatura.O que vai acontecer, leiam e descubram. A magia do amor 

Tomoeda está com um ar diferente esta manhã, algo irá acontecer, e será algo que mudará a vida de algumas pessoas para sempre...

PIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPI

",Sakura...Sakura...SAKURA ACORDA VOCE ESTÁ ATRASADA DENOVO!".

"Ahn, que horas são Kero?"Diz Sakura após um longo bocejo.

"São sete e trinta, a mais de meia hora que este relógio não para de apitar."

"AAAHHHH SETE E MEIA, POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME CHAMOU ANTES" Grita Sakura dando um salto da cama em direção a gaveta.

"Mas eu estava te chamando a muito tempo, você é que não acordava por nada."Respondeu Kero indignado enquanto sua mestra arrumava o cabelo e colocava os sapatos.

"Hoje tem prova na primeira aula, eu não podia ter me atrasado."

Sakura desce as escadas rapidamente e vai tomar café.

"Bom dia papai, Bom dia Touya."

"Atrasada de novo monstrenga, você nunca vai tomar jeito mesmo!"

"TOUYA,EU JÁ TENHO 17 ANOS, NÃO SOU MAIS CRIANÇA PRA VOCÊ FICAR ME CHAMANDO DE MONSTRENGA."

"Ah, mas é criança o suficiente pra acordar atrasada todos os dias, então até você se comportar como uma adulta, continuarei te tratando como uma criança." Falava Touya calmamente enquanto Sakura bufava de raiva.

Depois da eterna discussão matinal Sakura tomou café, pegou seus patins e começou a patinar em direção a escola, ela passou por uma praça e ouviu uma linda melodia, parando por alguns minutos para ouvir aquela musica enquanto sentia a leve brisa daquela manhã, se esqueceu completamente que estava atrasada pra aula.

Uma nova ameaça começa

Se passaram 5 anos desde a captura e transformação de todas as cartas, da volta de Shaoran pra Hong-Kong e Eriol pra Inglaterra, Sakura estava no terceiro colegial, e fora o fato de todos terem crescido consideravelmente, as coisas permaneciam quase as mesmas, Sakura ainda era uma pessoa muito doce e amiga de todos, tinha se tornado uma mulher muito bonita, ganhou varias curvas que chamava a atenção da maioria dos rapazes da sua escola, os cabelos agora estavam um pouco abaixo do ombro, que na maioria das vezes ela deixava solto com uma tiara e sempre mantinha em seu rosto um sorriso encantador, ainda morava na casa de seu pai junto a ele e seu irmão, na escola tinha praticamente as mesmas amizades, e ainda gostava muito de Educação Física e detestava Matemática.

Mas apesar de tudo isso Sakura nunca recuperou a alegria que tinha desde o que aconteceu quando fazia um ano que Shaoran havia partido.

Flash Back

Sakura estava tomando café tranqüilamente, foi quando ouviu seu pai a chamar dizendo que havia chegado uma carta endereçada a ela de Hong-Kong, a garota nem terminou de tomar o café e voou até a sala pegar a carta, ela já não agüentava mais a espera, fazia meses que não falava com seu ele e a saudade já estava ficando incontrolável , tentava ligar, já tinha mandado milhares de cartas pra ele e não recebia resposta alguma, ela achava que talvez ele estivesse em algum treinamento muito rigoroso e por isso não podia lhe enviar nenhuma resposta, então deu um enorme sorriso enquanto abria delicadamente o conteúdo do envelope, mas conforme lia cada linha, seu coração ficava apertado e o sorriso desaparecera.

Sakura

Desculpe-me, mas tenho que lhe informar que não poderei voltar mais para Tomoeda, o motivo é que simplesmente me enganei em relação a nós dois, eu pensei que te amasse, mas quando cheguei em Hong-Kong acabei descobrindo que o que eu sentia por você não passava de uma adoração passageira, e não pretendo mais te encontrar como havia prometido, eu não queria lhe contar isso por uma carta mas eu acho que assim será mais fácil de você entender, tenho certeza de que você ficará bem melhor sem mim, por favor me esqueça.

Shaoran

Lagrimas brotaram nos olhos de Sakura, ela lia e relia a carta mas não conseguia acreditar no que estava escrito, não era possível que ele tinha sido tão crápula ao ponto de brincar com seus sentimentos daquela maneira e depois mandar uma simples carta dizendo que não queria mais saber dela.

Então ela resolveu tirar essa história a limpo e telefonou pra casa dele.

''Só pode ser alguma brincadeira." Dizia ela a si mesma com as mãos tremulas a cada botão que discava.

"Residência dos Li, quem gostaria?" Era a voz de Wei, o mordomo de Shaoran que estava do outro lado da linha.

"Alô, aqui é a Sakura Wei, por favor eu posso falar com o Shaoran?"

"Senhorita Sakura eu sinto muito mas ele não está no momento."

"Por favor, eu sei que ele está aí, eu preciso falar com ele, é urgente." Disse ela chorando ao telefone, então Wei informou isso a outra pessoa que estava na sala.

"Me dê o telefone, eu acabaria tendo essa conversa com ela mais cedo ou mais tarde,Alô."

"Shaoran, se isso for alguma brincadeira não tem a menor graça." Sakura já falava entre soluços.

"Eu nunca brincaria com uma coisa tão séria e você sabe disso."

"Mas então por que? Por que está fazendo isso comigo? Você não sabe como foi difícil passar todo esse tempo sem te ver, sentir o coração acelerar a cada toque do telefone, com a esperança de ser uma ligação sua."

"Eu não queria que as coisas fossem assim Sakura, sinto muito se te fiz sofrer mais eu não posso mentir pra você, eu não te amo e acho que nunca amei e tenho certeza de que você também nunca me amou de verdade e logo irá me esquecer."

"Como você pode dizer isso, o que eu preciso fazer pra que você acredite que eu..."

"Me ama?Ah por favor, a quem está querendo enganar, desde que eu te conheci você dizia que era apaixonada pelo Yukito, e depois que ele te dispensou você simplesmente "descobriu" que me amava, então não me venha com esta história de amor se você nem sabe o que é isso."Sakura não sabia o que responder, ficava apenas parada, tentando digerir o que acabara de ouvir.

"Bem, acho que não há mais nada a ser dito, espero que fique convencida de que eu não quero nada a respeito de você."

"Eu...não...acredito em você."Dizia ela com a vós quase sumindo.

"Acredite no que quiser, você ligou para confirmar se o que estava escrito na carta era verdade, agora já está confirmado, eu não quero mais que você me procure e eu não tomarei mais o seu tempo, passar bem."

"Não, por favor Shaoran não." Suplicava Sakura enquanto ele desligava o telefone.

A menina ficou desesperada, não comia direito, mal conseguia dormir, começou a ficar cansada, tinha febre freqüentemente, ficava doente com facilidade, e assim foram se passando os dias, semanas, meses, anos, e aos poucos ela foi se recuperando, e por fim superou, porém nunca esqueceu.

fim do Flash Back.

Sakura chega em sua classe quase soltando o pulmão pra fora de tanto que correu e encontra Tomoyo já sentada em sua carteira e vai falar com ela..

"Bom dia Tomoyo, ah foi quase, ainda bem que eu cheguei a tempo."

"Bom dia, é ainda bem que você sempre consegue." Tomoyo também cresceu muito, ela estava praticamente com a mesma altura de Sakura, seus cabelos estavam da mesma altura e estavam presos em forma de uma longa trança com uns pequenos fios soltos sobre o rosto, ela agora tinha um rosto mais maduro, mas que continuava com aquela serenidade que sempre teve, ela também chamava muito a atenção dos rapazes por ser uma das garotas mais bonitas da escola.

Por um instante Sakura ficou em silêncio observando o nada, o que despertou a curiosidade de sua amiga.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não, é que eu estou com o pressentimento de que algo irá acontecer, alguma coisa me perturba, só não sei o que é...olha o professor já chegou".

"Bom dia alunos, desculpem a demora mais é que meu carro quebrou na metade do caminho, bem fechem seus cadernos e coloquem embaixo das carteiras que vamos começar a prova..."

As aulas se passaram normalmente, na hora da saída Sakura vinha conversando com Tomoyo.

"Acho que deveria ter estudado mais, como será que eu me saí?"

"Eu tenho certeza de que você se saiu muito bem, você é muito esperta."

"Ai, Tomara."

"Sakura,vamos fazer um piquenique amanhã?"

"Claro, que boa idéia, faz tempo que nós não saímos pra um piquenique, eu vou trazer o Kero tá, sabe como ele é né, é só falar em algo relacionado a comida e ele logo quer participar."

"Claro, aí você vai poder usar uma roupa nova que eu fiz, e o melhor é que ela tem tudo a ver com piquenique. "Diz Tomoyo com os olhos brilhando só de imaginar.

"Tomoyo, você não muda "

Já em outro lugar, pra ser mais exato na Inglaterra, encontrava-se um jovem de cabelos e olhos azul meia noite que estava cochilando em seu escritório.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Eriol, o que foi?"Perguntou uma mulher alta de cabelos castanhos e lisos que acabara de entrar pra ver o que estava acontecendo.

"Kaho, eu tive uma visão...a Sakura... alguma coisa acontecerá em breve com ela e teremos que ajuda-la ...vamos ter que ir a Tomoeda AGORA". Ela queria perguntar do que se tratava o sonho, mas ao ver a cara de assustado que Eriol estava, resolveu não contraria-lo.

"Está bem, comprarei as passagens." Então Kaho saiu da sala e foi imediatamente ligar para o aeroporto e ver o primeiro vôo para Tomoeda, quatro horas depois já estavam embarcando Eriol e Kaho junto a Nakuru e Spinel .

Já no dia seguinte Sakura, Tomoyo e Kero estavam curtindo um gostoso piquenique, a tarde estava linda, o sol estava muito agradável corando de forma delicada o rosto e o vento levantava algumas folhas, Tomoyo e Sakura estavam tendo uma conversa animada, enquanto Kero devorava tudo que havia na cesta.

"Você viu Sakura como a Chiharu estava feliz ontem na classe." Tomoyo comentou.

"Também, estava comemorando 2 anos de namoro com Yamazaki, você viu que fofa a corrente que ele deu pra ela.(Apenas um pequeno comentário,isso não tem NADA a ver com essa data imprestável que é o dia dos namorados,que a propósito eu e milhões de garotas detestam e com razão-)."

"Isso até ele começar a inventar um monte de histórias de como eram feitas as primeiras correntes no mundo."

"É, acho que eles nunca vão mudar, e o pior que até hoje eu ainda acredito em algumas histórias do Yamazaki, e você se lembra quando ele arranjou um aliado, era muito bom ver ele e o Eriol contando uma coisa mais absurda que a outra."

"Sakura, você tem falado com o Er...Eriol?"

"Não, faz muito tempo que eu não falo com ele e ele também nunca mais telefonou. Tomoyo, por que não ligamos pra ele pra ver como estão as coisas lá na Inglaterra?"

"É...claro".

Já está no final da tarde e de repente enquanto eles estavam saboreando uma gostosa torta de banana, Sakura sente algo de estranho.

"O que é isso? Sinto a presença de algum poder mágico." pensa ela e resolve ir fala com Kero, mas antes que ela possa dizer algo ao bichinho ele berra.

"CUIDADO SAKURA!" E da penumbra aparece uma criatura toda coberta com uma capa

preta que não dava pra ver parte alguma de seu corpo, se é que tinha corpo, por que ela dava a aparência de ser apenas uma sombra.

Num gesto rápido a criatura avança pra cima da Sakura e lhe joga um raio que não a atinge por pouco.

Imediatamente Kero se transforma em sua forma original e chega mais perto de Sakura , Tomoyo vai pra trás da árvore tentar se proteger e Sakura invoca seu báculo.

"Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós,e ofereça os a valente Sakura que aceitou essa missão, Liberte se!Fogo." Labaredas enormes são lançadas em direção a tal criatura que parece não sentir dor alguma.

"Isso é o melhor que sabe fazer, por ser a nova dona das cartas, mesmo ainda sendo uma garotinha, eu esperava coisa melhor de você." Vendo que o fogo não estava nem o fazendo cócegas, ela resolveu mudar de estratégia e usar duas cartas.

"Luta, espada." E começou um ataque frontal, porém não importava o quanto ela o atacava, ele desviava com a maior facilidade, até que ele começou a ficar irritado a atingiu no estomago, fazendo ela cair e se contorcer de dor.

"Olha eu adoraria ficar e brincar, mas estou com pressa e não tenho tempo pra ficar perdendo,vou acabar com você de uma vez ,mas não se preocupe que não vai doer muito." Então a sombra é literalmente tragada pela terra, porém Sakura ainda sente sua presença, ela olha de um lado para o outro e não encontra nada, até que houve um grito.

"ESTÁ ATRÁS DE VOCÊ!" Tomoyo alertou bem a tempo de Sakura se proteger de mais um golpe que lhe fora desferido, O que o deixa muito irritado e resolve descontar nela.

"Cala essa boca, menina intrometida" E nisso lança um raio pra cima de Tomoyo, e só dá tempo dela fechar os olhos e esperar ser atingida, porém para sua grande surpresa, nada acontece.

Então ela abre os olhos devagar e vê que alguém a defendeu do raio, e quase da um pulo pra trás ao ver quem foi que a salvou.

"Eriol... "

"Você está bem?" Diz ele indo em sua direção pra ver se ela não tinha nenhum ferimento.

Ela apenas faz um sinal positivo com a cabeça,e depois de se certificar de como Tomoyo estava, ele vai em direção a sombra.

"Olha quem está aqui, Clow veio nos visitar." Disse a criatura em tom de deboche.

"Pelo visto as coisas vão esquentar, pena eu estar agora um pouco ocupado, mas não se preocupe, não faltaram oportunidades de nos vermos, e pra não ir de mãos vazias..."

De repente Tomoyo é envolvida por uma aura negra,e um segundo depois ela se encontra desmaiada flutuando em frente a criatura.

"TOMOYO!" Sakura se desespera.

"SEU MALDITO, SOLTA ELA." Berra Eriol ao ver aquela sombra segurando a garota de olhos violeta.

"AI, como ele é valente, como seu tivesse medo de suas ameaças."

Com os olhos ardendo em fúria, Eriol avança pra atacar, mas paralisa ao ver que ele direcionava uma bola de energia bem no rosto da garota.

"Paradinho aí ou a mato aqui mesmo"

"QUEM É VOCÊÊÊ?" Grita Sakura em choque.

"Por enquanto não lhe interessa, mas saiba que eu em breve irei lhe acabar com você e com essas estúpidas cartas." E com isso a sobra desaparece levando Tomoyo consigo.

"NNNNNNNNÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃ OOOOOOO"

FIM DA PRIMEIRA PARTE.

E aí, gostaram, não gostaram, tem alguma duvida ou sugestão,AAAAIIIIII POR FAVOR mandem sua opinião que eu com muitíssimo prazer responderei, pode ser qualquer coisa nem que seja só pra dizer que leu,esse é o meu primeiro fic e eu dei o máximo de mim e espero que agrade a todos, eu queria agradecer a minha amiga Karolina que me ajudou com algumas coisas que precisavam ser melhoradas nele, valeu Karol.Acho que é só espero mandar a continuação o mais rápido possível, obrigado a todos que leram, Tchauzinho


	2. Chapter 2

Shaoran termina com a Sakura sem motivo aparente, anos depois mais acontecimentos estranhos ocorrem e Tomoyo é levada por uma criatura desconhecida, então Eriol arranja uma solução, mas ele precisa de ajuda.De quem? Segundo cap. online

Sakura lentamente abre os olhos, e percebe que está em seu quarto, mas o que havia acontecido, ela olha para os lados e vê seu irmão sentado ao lado de sua cama ,sua cabeça começou a latejar.

"Sakura, você está se sentindo bem?" ele estava com uma expressão totalmente séria.

"Eu só estou um pouco tonta, minha está doendo".

"Seu amigo o tal do Hiragisawa que trouxe pra cá, disse que bateram muito em você e devem ter acertado sua cabeça, então você desmaiou."

"O Eriol? O Eriol está aqui? O que está acontecendo?"

"Você não se lembra?" Sakura tenta afastar um pouco a dor e começa a pensar e aos poucos ela vai recuperando a memória.

"Eu me lembro de estar no parque com a Tomoyo e o Kero...algo nos atacou...o Eriol apareceu...a sombra pegou a Tomoyo... TOMOYO, ONDE ELA ESTÁ?"

"Calma, ele e Kero estão tentando descobrir, eles estão na sala esperando você acordar, mas eu acho melhor..."

Touya não pode dizer mais nada pois Sakura saiu correndo em direção a sala,

esquecendo-se completamente da dor que sentia.

"O que aconteceu com a Tomoyo?

"Não sabemos, que aquela coisa desapareceu não tivemos mais notícias nem dela nem da Tomoyo." Respondera Kero , Eriol permaneceu calado, estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu Sakura chegar.

"Eriol quem era aquela criatura e o que ela fez com a Tomoyo?"

Ele não respondia, apenas fitava o chão com uma cara extremamente preocupada.

"Eriol...Eriol...ERIOL EU ESTOU FALANDO COM VOCÊ POR FAVOR QUE ME DAR ATENÇÃO!" Eriol levou um susto tão grande que acabou caindo do sofá.

"Me desculpe Sakura eu não estava ouvindo."disse ele se recompondo."O que você havia dito?"

"O que era aquilo e o que fez com ela?"

"Eu...eu não sei."Disse Eriol com sinceridade.

"Como assim não sabe?"Sakura o olhava incrédula. "Não me venha com essa, ele sabia exatamente que você é o mago Clow ."

"Eu não sou o mago Clow, eu apenas tenho as lembranças dele, e nem se quer tenho todas."Eriol respirou fundo e prosseguiu.

"Talvez, caso essa criatura não seja humana ela pode ter sido da época dele , mas o caso é que mesmo se for isso eu não tenho tais lembranças, portanto eu não faço idéia de quem ele seja."

"Mas e agora, o nós vamos fazer, ele a levou nem sabemos pra onde e nem pra que, ela pode estar ferida, ou talvez..."Sakura desaba em lágrimas e Eriol se aproxima e a abraça dando lhe palmadinhas nas costas.

"Calma, eu não vou permitir que nada de mal aconteça a ela , eu já pedi para a Ruby e o Spinel para chamar alguns amigos meus que podem ajudar, e antes de você acordar eu estava pensando em uma solução para tentar encontrá-la."

"E você teve alguma idéia?"Pergunta Sakura esperançosa e Eriol se dirige para a janela.

"Na verdade sim, encontrar pessoas sem magia é bem mais complicado do que encontrar pessoas com, porém existe um encantamento antigo muito eficiente para encontrar pessoas sem magia , só que tem algumas providências extremamente importantes a serem tomadas."

"O que?Eu faço qualquer coisa para encontrar a Tomoyo."

"Bem, essa magia tem de ser feita antes de 48 horas dessa pessoa ter desaparecido, também precisamos do DNA da pessoa."

"Tá, eu vou escondida na casa dela e pego em sua escova alguns fios de cabelo..."

"Não se preocupe, já encarreguei a Rubi de fazer isso."

"Tem mais alguma coisa?"

"Tem sim, o mais importante é que..."Eriol hesitou em dizer por alguns segundos.

"Por essa magia não ser minha, ou melhor, de Clow, tem de ser feita por alguém com poderes mágicos diferentes, mas que ao mesmo tempo tenha uma ligação com ele por parentesco ou ... descendência."

"Mas Eriol , como a essa altura vamos encontrar alguém com magia diferente mas que tem algum parentesco ou...não , você simplesmente NÃO pode estar dizendo que precisamos DELE."

"Sakura é preciso, o único que pode fazer essa magia é o Shaoran."

Ela ficou totalmente pálida.

"Não é possível, tem que haver outra maneira Eriol, eu não quero ver ele, simplesmente tem que ter outro jeito."

"Se estou dizendo isso é por que não há, eu já pensei muito e agora essa seria a solução mais rápida a se tomar, e fora que você nem irá precisar ver ele , ele pode fazer a magia da China mesmo , e assim que a magia for completa nós poderemos imediatamente atrás da Tomoyo."

"Eu não quero ter que pedir ajuda pra ele."A garota estava desesperada.

"É preciso, não foi você que me disse que faria qualquer coisa para encontrar a Tomoyo."

"Ah, está bem."Sakura concordou finalmente. "Mas... e se ele não quiser ajudar?"

"Claro que vai, eu não tenho duvida disto.Mas se ele se quer pensar em negar eu mesmo vou e dou um jeito nele."

"E como você vai mandar a mecha de cabelo para Hong-Kong e como vai saber a resposta do encantamento."

"Não se preocupe com isso por que eu tenho meus meios, esse encantamento leva um certo tempo para ser completado, mas tenho certeza que depois disso nós já iremos saber onde ela está e assim poderemos ir atrás dela. Agora eu peço que você vá descansar, você teve um dia duro e ficou muito ferida, e apesar de eu já ter cuidado de seus ferimentos eles vão levar umas horas para cicatrizarem , e se você quiser estar boa para resgatarmos a Tomoyo é melhor você ir dormir."

"Me desculpe mais eu não estou com o menor sono e..." Ela não disse mais nada, Eriol fez um movimento com as mãos e Sakura caiu dormindo no sofá.

"Kinomoto, acho melhor levá-la de novo para a cama".

"Está bem." Disse Touya pegando a irmã no colo.

"Eu só não acredito que precisaremos da ajuda daquele infeliz que tanto fez a minha irmã sofrer, eu sabia desde o momento que o vi que não deveria confiar nele. E mais essa agora, quando eu penso que teremos paz e que já haviam acabado o festival de acontecimentos estranhos, me aparece essa coisa que pegou a Tomoyo e a levou pra sei lá aonde".

"E receio dizer que sinto que essa criatura não é nada comparada ao que iremos enfrentar daqui pra frente".

" Já pegou tudo que precisarei?" Disse Eriol parado em frente ao templo Tsukimine.

"Tudo que você pediu está aí dentro". Respondeu Kaho apontando com o olhar para uma maleta que estava aos pés dos dois .

"Lembre a Ruby e ao Spinel para fazer exatamente o que eu lhes disse, e se caso a Sakura acordar antes de eu estar aqui diga para ela que eu não demorarei e não deixe que ela faça nada enquanto eu não voltar entendido?"

"Está bem. Mas por que você não leva um dos dois junto com você , ou até mesmo o Kero, não sabemos o que está acontecendo, pode ser perigoso ir sozinho."

"Uma magia para transporte é algo que requer muita magia mesmo em pequenas distâncias, quanto mais pra Hong-Kong, mesmo para mim que vou sozinho é algo arriscado".

"Eu sei e ainda digo que preferia que você fosse de avião."

"O problema é que uma viagem agora iria demorar muito, e infelizmente tempo é um privilégio que não temos no momento."

"Você faz alguma idéia quem está fazendo isso."

"Não,eu não sei."Disse Eriol, já estava cansado de responder essa pergunta.

"Bem, eu já liguei para a casa dos Li, ele estava em treinamento , mas me disseram que ele não iria demorar"

"E a Ieran estava em casa?"

"Sim, foi ela mesma que me atendeu."

Eriol pega a maleta do chão e abre o báculo.

"Eu voltarei o mais rápido que eu puder, caso aconteça mais alguma coisa de anormal você me avisa na mesma hora."

"Ok.Boa sorte."

E nisso uma luz envolve Eriol e um segundo depois ele desaparece.

Em Hong-Kong

"Cheguei." Shaoran guarda seus instrumentos de luta no quarto. O rapaz aparentava ter mais ou menos um metro e oitenta e cinco de altura, em seu corpo notava-se os árduos anos de treinamento em cada músculo que possuía , seus ombros largos e seu corpo perfeito contrastavam com seus cabelos castanhos e sempre rebeldes, sua expressão séria e seus olhos de uma cor âmbar inacreditavelmente penetrantes.

Quando se dirige a sala , depara-se com uma Meilin dançando e pulando enquanto ouve a musica "It's raining man".

"Oh garota, você não tem casa não?"

"Ah, mas aqui a sala é maior e tem mais lugar pra dançar."

Shaoran lança lhe um olhar de desliga essa porcaria senão eu mesmo vou desligar, porém a garota não dá a mínima, só que então ela para de dançar e faz uma cara pensativa.

"Ai quem dera se o que essa musica diz fosse verdade."

"Deixa seu noivo ficar sabendo disso."Fala Shaoran num tom debochado.

"Eu não to falando por mim, mas por tantas e tantas mulheres que estão hoje em dia estão encalhadas. É mesmo, bem que poderia chover homem..."

BBBBBBBBAAAAMMMMMMMMM

Mal ela termina a frase e cai um Eriol bem em cima da cabeça de um pobre e desavisado Shaoran.

"Ai, alguém anotou a placa?" Diz Shaoran tontinho estatelado no chão enquanto Meilin olha assustada e ao mesmo tempo admirada com, ao menos ela acha, ser seu feito.

"Ahhhh não acredito, oh mira ruim que eu tenho, com tanta mulher nessa casa eu tinha que cair justo em cima dessa praga."

"Que bom que você acha isso, só que o caso é que você AINDA está em CIMA dessa "praga", então me faz um favor, CAI FORA!" Eriol salta de uma vez e espera Shaoran se recompor.

Eriol também havia crescido bastante, ele estava apenas uns três centímetros mais baixo que Shaoran , havia ficado com um corpo de invejar , mantinha seus cabelos escuros no mesmo comprimento, enquanto sua pele clara por morar na Inglaterra dava lhe um ar misterioso e equilibrava com seus olhos escondidos atrás de seus óculos de aro fino que possuíam um azul tão escuro quanto o oceano em uma noite estrelada.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Você o conhece Shaoran?"

"Sim, ele é Eriol Hiraguisawa, a"famosa" reencarnação do mago Clow."

"AH, lembrei.Oi eu sou a Meilin Li, prima do Shaoran, nós já nos vimos uma vez quando eu fui visitar a Sakura e a Tomoyo."

"Como tem passado? A Sakura fala muito de você nas cartas que ela escreve pra mim."

"Bem agora que vocês já se cumprimentaram você pode dizer o que veio fazer aqui de repente?"

"Vejo que a arrogância cresce a cada dia , é uma pena que a boa influência que Sakura havia feito em você tenha evaporado como água."

"Escuta Eriol, se você veio aqui pra falar da Sakura perdeu seu tempo, o que nós tínhamos acabou a muito tempo e eu não vou..." Shaoran não terminou a frase pois um Eriol irritadíssimo lhe obrigou a ficar quieto.

"Bom, eu com certeza não vim usando magia do Japão até aqui pra escutar o que você tem a dizer sobre o seu relacionamento com a Sakura, então quer fazer o favor de ficar quieto por alguns minutos para que eu possa explicar!"

Tanto Meiling quanto Shaoran ficaram surpresos com a reação do jovem de olhos azuis.

"Bem, o que vim lhe dizer é de extrema urgência o que aconteceu foi o seguinte..."

Eriol contou tudo que havia acontecido , enquanto Meilin fazia cara de espanto e Shaoran apenas escutava atentamente cada palavra.

"E é por isso que precisamos de sua ajuda para poder resgatar a Tomoyo. Então você vai nos ajudar?"

"Mas é claro que vou , quando nós iremos começar?"

"O mais rápido possível".

"Boa noite a todos."

Ao pé das escadas encontrava -se a matriarca do clã Li imponente em um vestido oriental azul marinho com detalhes em vermelho.

"Boa noite mãe".Diz Shaoran enquanto faz uma leve referencia.

"Boa noite tia".Responde Meiling repetindo o mesmo gesto do primo.

"Boa Noite Senhora Li, é um imenso prazer conhecê-la pesoalmente ".Eriol dirige-se a ela e lhe dá um suave beijo em sua mão também fazendo uma referencia.

"Eu já mandei prepararem uma sala para vocês poderem começar o feitiço, Shaoran, por que você não vai trocar de roupa ?" Ele apenas faz um aceno com a cabeça e sobe as escadas.

"Eu vou ligar lá para a Sakura e ver como ela está." Fala Meiling.

"Eu fiz com que ela dormisse por algumas horas, mas seria bom que você ligasse pra casa dela pra ver se está tudo bem."

"Claro" E a garota sai da sala.

"Por que você não me acompanha até a biblioteca para conversarmos um pouco enquanto a sala não fica pronta?Com certeza essa viagem foi cansativa".

"Sim senhora, com prazer".

E os dois dirigem-se a biblioteca.

"A senhora já sabe de tudo o que ocorreu, não sabe?"

"Sim, a senhorita Mizuki me deixou a par de tudo." Ela respirou fundo e prosseguiu "Eu cheguei a conhecer a senhorita Daidouji, mesmo pelo breve momento que estivemos juntas ela me pareceu ser uma menina excepcional, mesmo sem ter poderes mágicos eu pude sentir algo diferente em sua aura."

"A Tomoyo é realmente especial." Eriol abaixou a cabeça com um leve sorriso no rosto e Ieran não deixou passar despercebido esse pequeno gesto de Eriol.

"E então como estão os preparativos para o casamento com a Senhorita Mizuki?"

"A Kaho está um pouco ansiosa com os preparativos, mas ele ainda vai demorar, nós acabamos de oficializar o noivado".

"Entendo." Os dois ficam alguns minutos em silencio apenas apreciando pela janela o luar de Hong-kong .

"Hiraguisawa, permita-me eu lhe dar um conselho, não lute contra o destino, você mais do que ninguém sabe que tudo acontece por uma razão".

"Por que a senhora está dizendo isso... por acaso teve alguma previsão importante ?" Diz ele cada vez mais preocupado.

"Infelizmente nenhuma que possa nos ajudar nessa situação."

"Então o que a senhora quer dizer com isso?" Ieran apenas lhe sorriu e em seguida bateram na porta para avisar que a sala já estava pronta.

"Bem, vamos começar imediatamente..."

Três horas se passaram e o feitiço demasiadamente grande e complicado estava quase no fim, até que um fio de energia começara a sair, e como um lápis riscando o papel , um mapa gigantesco produzindo uma luz tão forte que a primeira vista era impossível de ser visto era desenhado no chão.Finalmente ele ficara pronto e com um movimento preciso do báculo de Eriol o mapa do possível paradeiro de Tomoyo começou a girar rapidamente ao redor de Eriol gerando uma rajada de vento tão forte que levantou tudo que não estava preso ao chão, então o mapa entrou no báculo e após isso tudo ficou silencioso .

"Está feito, agora o que tenho que fazer é voltar o mais rápido possível para podermos ir atrás dela." Diz Eriol .

"Então vamos logo".

"Espera um minuto você não pode ir."

"Como assim Hiragisawa , por que não?"

"Olha não me leva a mal, mas eu prometi a Sakura que você apenas ia ajudar nisso e que você deveria ficar aqui".

"Nada disso, eu não vou ficar parado aqui enquanto a Tomoyo está correndo perigo".

"Eu sei que você está preocupado, mas se você for junto e encontrar a Sakura vai acabar arrumando confusão e isso só vai nos atrapalhar e vai acabar fazendo nós perdermos mais tempo ainda."

"Ah nem vem..." Shaoran já estava perdendo a paciência."Vocês não conseguiram dar conta antes, quem garante que vão conseguir agora."

Isso foi um golpe para Eriol.

" Não é necessário me lembrar disso pois sei me culpar muito bem sozinho, mas o problema senhor Li é que se você for, não vai ser fácil para a Sakura, e no momento eu estou muito mais preocupado em resgatar a Tomoyo em segurança do que de apartar a briga de vocês dois."

Shaoran já ia retrucar novamente, mas ao ver a extrema seriedade de Eriol, apenas fechou a cara e concordou.

"Bem acho que não tenho mais nada o que fazer aqui, por favor, mande lembranças a sua mãe, prima e irmãs, em breve entrarei em contato."

E com isso ele invoca sua magia e desaparece no ar.

"Ah Hiragisawa, você está muito enganado se pensa que vou ficar aqui de braços cruzados..."

Continua...

OOOIIIEEE, ai gente MMMMMMIIILLLLLLL desculpas, aconteceu muita coisa mas finalmente eu consegui me acertar e aqui está a segunda parte do meu fanfic, por favor gente eu estou implorando , eu tenho umas idéias realmente lindas para esse fanfic mas que eu só posso colocar em pratica com o apoio de vocês por isso comentem tudo que vocês quiserem, elogios, sugestões, criticas, qualquer coisa viu que eu vou receber de braços abertos. Eu quero agradecer a minha amiga Vanessa por me ajudar e ter dado uma revisada nele, e também agradecer a Carol, Natalle Lan Ayath por ter comentado, valeu meninas eu agradeço do fundo do meu coração.Bem gente é isso, já estou acelerando a terceira parte e quando estiver pronta eu coloco aqui, brigadu gente, um beijão.

Tchauzinho


	3. Chapter 3

Shaoran termina com a Sakura sem motivo aparente, anos depois mais acontecimentos estranhos ocorrem e Tomoyo é levada por uma criatura desconhecida, então Eriol arranja uma solução, mas ele precisa de ajuda.De quem? Terceiro cap. on-line.

Eriol acaba de aterrissar em frente ao templo Tsukimine, mas desta vez de uma maneira um pouco mais suave do que a que fez em Hong-Kong.

"Eriol , finalmente eu não agüentava mais ter que esperar você, e aí, conseguiu a localização, não teve nenhum problema, você a encontrou ?"

A uns quatro metros de distancia vem correndo a jovem de olhos verdes ao encontro do rapaz.

"Sim, deu certo e eu estou com o mapa da localização dela".

"Então, o que estamos esperando, vamos logo".

"Tenha paciência Sakura, primeiro precisamos de um plano, não sabemos com quem estamos lidando, pode haver muito mais poder envolvido do que possamos imaginar, e se queremos trazer a Tomoyo de volta sã e salva temos que ser prudentes. A primeira coisa a fazer é examinar o mapa.

E após evocar o báculo, mais uma vez o mapa vai riscando no chão.

"Eu não estou entendendo nada".

"Aqui olhe, esse ponto dourado é o templo Tsukimine, e o brilho violeta ali naquela extremidade é pra onde levaram a Tomoyo, é pra lá que precisamos ir."

"Mas onde exatamente é esse "lá" de que você está falando?"

Eriol não respondeu, apenas ficou observando o mais atentamente possível, até que seus olhos emitiram um brilho estranho ele abriu um de seus enigmáticos sorrisos.

"Como eu suspeitava, sabe há duas razões por esse feitiço ser tão demorado, a primeira é por que ele não só mostra onde encontrar as pessoas desse plano, mas também pessoas que estejam em outras dimensões."

"Como assim outras dimensões?".

" Uma dimensão paralela a nossa, tem que ter um poder extremamente grande para poder fazer isso, em outras palavras, ela não se encontra nesse mundo."

"Mas como vamos conseguir ir para essa outra dimensão?"

"Esse é o segundo motivo por essa magia ser longa"Diz o rapaz alargando o sorriso. "Ela não só mostra onde fica essa dimensão...mas também nos leva até ela."

"Nossa, esse feitiço é realmente eficiente!"

"Ele foi feito por um mago muito inteligente amigo meu... ou melhor amigo de Clow." Porém após dizer isso Eriol tomba e cai de joelhos sendo apartado por uma assustada Sakura .

"Eriol você está bem?"

"Calma, não se preocupe, é apenas cansaço, eu acho que fiquei meio sem energia depois de duas viagens e um feitiço um tanto desgastante."Atrás dos dois vem vindo Kaho.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Ele está fraco por causa da viagem e do encantamento, por favor Eriol deixa eu ajudar você a ir até lá dentro."

"Muito obrigado Sakura mas não precisa eu consigo ir sozinho."Diz Eriol se levantando mas não deu dois passos e tornou a cair no chão.E mesmo que dissesse que não precisava de ajuda , foi ajudado por Sakura e Kaho até entrar no templo e se sentar no sofá.

"Esse encantamento deve ter sido realmente duro para acabar com as suas energias assim não é Eriol, desculpe se pressionei você, sei que você está fazendo o máximo que pode para encontra-lá."Fala Sakura com a cabeça baixa.

"Não estou fazendo nem a metade do que gostaria, além do mais só de pensar que uma inocente está correndo perigo por minha culpa..."

"Não pense assim." Sakura levanta de súbito do sofá de onde estava. "Nós precisamos ter fé. Eu tenho certeza de que vamos encontrá-la e vamos trazê-la sã e salva, ela está contando conosco, aconteça o que acontecer vai dar tudo certo."

O rapaz de olhos azuis não pode deixar de sorrir, mesmo depois de anos e estando em dificuldades Sakura permanecia a garota contagiante de sempre.

"Bem , eu acho que um pouco de chá faria muito bem agora, eu vou até a cozinha prepará-lo."

"Eu vou com a senhora para te ajudar."

"Ah não se preocupe querida, eu trago em dois minutos."

E Kaho se retira da sala, permitindo que os outros dois jovens possam conversar.

Ambos estavam pensativos, afinal tanta coisa havia acontecido em menos de vinte quatro horas, e agora estava tudo tão calmo que assustava.

"Como você está se sentindo?"

"Bem melhor."Eriol mentiu, estava se sentido fraco e cansado mas não queria que Sakura se preocupasse com ele, e inventasse de querer ir sozinha.

"Você não sentiu nada de estranho ocorrer até eu voltar, sentiu?"

"Não Eriol, e isso é o que me incomoda. Nenhuma noticia, nenhuma presença, nada."

Sakura parecia um pouco receosa, mas resolveu perguntar de uma vez.

"Como ele estava...?" O garoto vira-se pra ela com o rosto um pouco surpreso.

"Quero dizer...ele não fez nenhuma objeção em ajudar a Tomoyo?

"Não, ao contrario ele até quis vir aqui para ajudar."

"Ele não vai vir pra cá, vai?" Eriol notou o tom de desespero em sua voz.

"Não se preocupe, eu deixei bem claro de que o melhor era ele ficar lá para evitar problemas".

Mas alguns instantes de silencio se passaram, e é mais uma vez é Sakura quem o quebra.

"Por que você voltou para o Japão?"Questionou Sakura .

"Por que eu tive um sonho premonito, em que nele vocês estavam correndo perigo."

"Mas o que exatamente havia nesse sonho?"

"Não era muito claro, mas estávamos todos..."

Mas sua vista escureceu, impedindo-o de continuar. E quando voltou a consciência já não se encontrava no sofá, e sim em uma cama e já não era Sakura que estava ao seu lado, mas sim Kaho.

"O... o que aconteceu?"

"Você desmaiou, e eu e Sakura te trouxemos pra cá."

"E onde ela está?"

"Como você demorava a acordar ela foi pra casa, ela falou que amanhã bem cedo quando você recuperasse as forças vocês combinariam como ir atrás da Tomoyo."

Kaho o fita de maneira procupada.

" Eriol o que está acontecendo com você?"

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Dá uma olhada pra você".Kaho o encara de forma preocupada "Eu sei muito bem que mesmo se você tivesse usado o triplo de magia que você utilizou hoje, você não estaria desse jeito."

"Eu só preciso dormir um pouco..."

"Eu sei muito bem que não é isso."Havia uma certa irritação na voz dela.

"Está bem,acho que não tenho outra escolha a não ser contar pra você, e se o caso for tão

serio quanto eu penso que é, eu realmente precisarei de ajuda." Ele levou alguns segundos até prosseguir.

"Eu sinto que... que... estou morrendo aos poucos."

A mulher tapou a boca com o rosto assombrado.

"O...o que?"

"Minha força vital está sendo drenada, e eu não sei como ou por que isso está acontecendo, eu apenas sinto como se minha vida estivesse sendo tirada de mim, começando pela minha magia.

Kaho não sabia o que dizer, isso era muito confuso, nem parecia que a algumas horas atrás tudo estava normal.

"Desde quando isso está acontecendo?"

"Desde de Hong-Kong, eu comecei a me sentir mal logo que cheguei lá."

"Você acha que é o mesmo que está causando tudo isso?"

"Eu tenho certeza.Só que o mais estranho é que eu não senti nenhum poder diferente naquele lugar.Nada de estranho ocorreu até eu voltar pra cá?"

"Não,eu não senti nada, mas talvez Sakura pode ter notado."

"Também não notou, eu perguntei a ela."

E ambos ficaram em silencio sem saber o que dizer um para o outro.

Sakura após chegar em casa tentou dormir um pouco, inutilmente, não conseguia pregar o olho.Então não agüentando mais ficar em casa, esperou todo mundo dormir e saiu para dar uma volta, acabou chegando no parque que desde de pequena tanto conhecia.Ela guardava tantas lembranças deste lugar, e mais uma vez sempre que procurava refugio ela seguia até lá, é como se uma força a guiasse. E junto com isso ela sentiu uma presença estranhamente familiar , e por um momento ela se sentiu tranqüila. Infelizmente esse momento não durou muito, por que logo depois ela sentiu aquela horrível presença se aproximar e com apenas alguns segundos antes daquela desprezível criatura que havia levado Tomoyo aparecer, ela põe a mão no seu pescoço e percebe que havia esquecido a chave do seu báculo e as cartas em casa.

"Ora ora, mas que menininha mais burra, sai para dar uma passeio a essa hora com tantas criaturas malvadas a solta por aí e ahh..." Soltou uma gargalhada com um misto de alegria e satisfação. "Se esqueceu de trazer suas cartinhas."

E a ele se preparou para atacar, e Sakura que agora estava sem proteção fez a única coisa que lhe passou pela cabeça, desatou a correr.

"Nós vamos brincar de pique-esconde? Eu pensei que você já estivesse crescidinha pra isso, pra você ver como eu sou bom eu vou contar até dez e depois eu vou atrás de você e ...bem você vai saber. Um...dois..."

Sakura não sabia o que fazer, corria o mais rápido que suas pernas conseguiam, e o pior era que por que como era tarde não passava uma alma viva naquele lugar e estava muito longe da saída.

"Droga, como eu fui esquecê-las. Eu tenho que achar um jeito de sair daqui, mas a única saída desse parque é para o outro lado.Ai Eriol, será que você já acordou?Agora mais do que nunca eu preciso de sua ajuda."

"Nove, dez, pronta ou não lá vou eu." Sakura corre para todos os lados, tenta se esconder atrás das árvores do parque mas sente a criatura cada vez mais próxima dela.Então ela sobe em cima de uma árvore bem alta e aguarda, e fazendo o possível para esconder sua presença, então quando percebe que ele já estava bem embaixo dela, salta em cima dele, fazendo o cambalear e deixando o capuz que o cobria cair, e para espanto de Sakura, não era ele e sim ela.

"Você é uma...?"

"Mulher sim eu sou, muito surpresa?"Diz uma mulher com a aparência de mais ou menos 21 anos,branca, com cabelos negros caindo até os ombros, lisos, e grandes olhos azuis, com certeza era uma mulher que chamava atenção dos homens.

"Mas a sua voz mudou, antes era a vós de um homem."

"Essa é uma de minhas pequenas habilidades, eu consigo imitar a voz dos outros, e como um homem assusta mais que uma mulher ..."Disse ela num sorriso malicioso, e começou a acertar golpes na Sakura, só que desta vez a garota estava preparada e revidava a serie de socos e chutes que recebia.

"Nossa, vejo que mesmo sem as cartas você realmente consegue lutar."

"Uma garota tem que aprender a se defender, e eu não podia só contar com a luta, então pedi que ela me ensinasse a lutar de verdade caso alguma coisa acontecesse."

"É, mas você esqueceu que mesmo com elas você não era páreo para mim e sem elas você não é NADA." E acertou uma voadora no rosto da Sakura que gemeu de dor.

"E você vem comigo, e não se preocupe que logo você verá sua amiguinha denovo."

Aquilo foi um choque pra Sakura, o que ela queria dizer com isso, será que? Não, não podia ser, a Tomoyo não podia estar...mas não pode mais ficar em seus pensamentos por que mais uma vez aquela mulher venho em sua direção e lhe segurou pelo pescoço, não dando tempo da garota fazer nada, ela tentava se soltar sem sucesso.E quando pensou que iria ser seu fim, ELE, a pessoa que pensou que nunca mais viria, aquele no qual mesmo que tentasse não conseguia esquecer, apareceu jogando a mulher longe.

"Shao...Shaoran...?" Ele não respondeu, começou a lutar com a mulher que a havia atacado.

"Primeiramente eu vou avisando que não gosto de bater em mulheres, mas se você não me disser o que fez com a Tomoyo eu terei de abrir uma exceção."

"Ó que cavalheirismo, só que o meu problema não é com você, então se não se importa de sair da minha frente."

"Ah sim, eu me importo." E Shaoran materializa sua espada tal como a mulher e começam a lutar. Logo se percebe que por razão de seu treinamento árduo, ele possuía uma vantagem.

"O que ele está fazendo aqui?" Essa pergunta não saia da cabeça da Sakura "Como ele cresceu e como está bonito...Bonito? deixa de ser boba Sakura, esse canalha te abandonou, mas...ainda assim..."

Depois de um tempo a mulher já estava cansada e quase sem fôlego, e Shaoran aproveitando um momento de distração dela, a puxou colocou a espada em seu pescoço.

"Pra eu cortar esse seu pescocinho só basta um movimento, então é melhor desembuxar logo o que eu quero saber."

"Uhnf, você é tão lindo mas tão estressado.Bem ao menos essa viagem também não foi de todo perdido, meu chefe vai gostar de saber das novidades."

E mais uma vez ela desaparece no ar, com os protestos de covarde ditos por Shaoran.

E agora o rapaz se volta para a garota de olhos verdes e ficam se encarando por um momento, até que Sakura resolve perguntar:

"Por que você veio pra cá?"

"Bom acho que a resposta está clara depois desta ridícula apresentação de irresponsabilidade."

"Como assim?" Sakura levanta a sobrancelha vendo que a arrogância dele voltou a aflorar.

"Como você tem a capacidade de ser tão estúpida ao ponto de sair de casa sozinha, sem proteção de nenhum de seus guardiões, a essa hora da noite depois de tudo o que aconteceu e ainda por cima esquece de trazer as suas cartas.E cadê o outro irresponsável do Eriol quando você estava quase para se morta? E pelo que eu pude observar o seu nível de magia está tão inferior quanto a de quando você tinha doze anos. Você continua a mesma menina frágil e patética de sempre."

Aquilo subiu o sangue da garota, quem aquele idiota pensava que era para tratá-la daquela maneira depois de tantos anos sem dar as caras, ah ele tinha que ouvir.

"Primeiramente eu em momento algum pedi a sua ajuda ou se quer a sua opinião,e o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer da minha vida é um problema muito meu. E eu e o Eriol já sabemos muito bem o que fazer então por que você e esse seu ego absurdamente grande não vão dar um passeio."

Ela não acreditava que estava agindo dessa forma, ele era o único que conseguia deixá-la nesse estado.

"E por fim, realmente foi muita irresponsabilidade minha mesmo sair sem proteção, mas como eu já disse isso não é da sua conta. Então por favor da próxima vez não venha bancar o herói não viu, por que eu prefiro mil vezes ser estrangulada do que ter que passar cinco minutos olhando pra essa SUA CARA!"

E dizendo isso ela saí do parque deixando um Shaoran meio abobalhado com essa nova Sakura.

"É, realmente você não é mais uma criança."Diz o garoto de olhos castanhos com um meio sorriso no rosto.

Continua

Bem gente, é isso aí, mais uma vez desculpa pela demora, mas olha que disse que Agosto é o mês do cachorro louco não tava brincando não viu, nossa aconteceu tanta coisa que se eu fosse contar iria dar mais um outro texto desse . Muito obrigado a todos que comentara a minha fic que eu tive o maior prazer de responder a cada um.Vallleeeuuuu gente, esse fanfic é pra vocês e é por vocês que eu tenho tanto gosto de escrever.

UM BEIJÃO PRA TODOS OS QUE ESTAM LENDO MESMO QUE NÃO COMENTEM, MAS EU REAMENTE ESPERO PODER FALAR COM VOCÊS LOGO E ESPERO QUE VOCÊS ESTEJAM GOSTANDO VIU

TCHAUZINHO


End file.
